


Rewrite the Stars

by PikaPals16



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 1500s, F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Beheading, Secret Relationship, Song fic, because we know it's inaccurate, but no blood so i hope no tw's, idek, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: You know I want you.It's not a secret I try to hide.So why don't we rewrite the stars?ORThe Parrward song fic no one asked for
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055405
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nightingale/gifts).



> ik i said no one asked for in the summary, but @Ren_Nightingale actually asked for some Parrward content soooooo here ya go!
> 
> tw's: brief mention of beheading, IMPLIED howard's story

_You know I want you._

Catherine makes her point very clearly each time. They can do it. They can have a life outside of this castle. She knows it.

_It’s not a secret I try to hide._

It’s not a secret to the one she loves. Katherine Howard. To the world, no one knows. To the world, they are mere acquaintances. To the world, they are friends at most. No one knows what goes on behind closed doors.

_I know you want me._

And Katherine returns the feeling with the same enthusiasm. The same love. The very thing she thought she’d felt with the men of her past. It’s different with Catherine. She isn’t forced, or oppressed, she’s….loved.

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied._

But as amazing as this feeling is, she knows it’ll never be. Queen Anna of Cleves is teetering on the edge of divorce. And King Henry has his eyes on her.

_You claim it’s not in the cards._

_And fate is pulling you miles away,_

_And out of reach from me._

The conversation is one the two have often. Their plan was to move to a different palace. Out of the eyes of the king. Was. 

They seemed so ecstatic at first, and now that the Queen is close to divorce, Katherine has lost hope. After all, this is just how life is for them. Inferior to men. Listen to men. ….Be a  love  for men. What other choice do they have?

_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

But Catherine isn’t one to give up. She won’t give up. She’ll get them out of there. She’ll find a way. She knows it.

But alas, the divorce went through. While Miss Anna of Cleves will be living her life up in her own palace (which, originally belonged to the Boleyns, Katherine’s cousins), another young girl will take her place with the unruly king. Katherine.  Her  Katherine.

Despite being half his age, the king decided it was a good idea to marry the girl. In her spare time, Katherine tries to see Catherine as much as she can. Though this is a lot less than before. And Catherine can see that the hope of their life together is close to nonexistent.

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

Catherine knows that their chances of this are slim. Once a queen, your entire being and existence rides in this castle. With the king. But imagine she could write her own future. One with Katherine in it.

_Say you were made to be mine._

If she had that power, she would take them far away from this place. Far away from the struggles and stress of the palace. Somewhere just for the two of them.

_Nothing could keep us apart._

They would be far away from those against queer. They would be far away from the jerk of a king. They would be far away from anyone who would dare try and stop them.

_You'd be the one I was meant to find._

_It's up to you, and it's up to me,_

_No one can say what we get to be._

And once there, they could make their own decisions. No men to tell them what to do. They can decide for themselves. The thought of it is a bit selfish, but in her mind, she can be as selfish as she wants to if it means she can be there for her Katherine. Be there to make her happy.

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight._

The next time they meet, the topic comes up again. Not intentionally. They suppose it’s a matter of their hearts speaking.And sometimes listening to your common sense is better than following your heart.

That’s when Catherine has an idea. They could easily run away. She isn’t the most noticed worker in the palace, and the king is easily fooled and distracted. They  could . But from Katherine’s perspective, the other isn’t thinking it through enough.

 _You think it's easy_.

Catherine seems to talk about it with such ease. She’s clearly the smarter of the two, but she’s currently being blinded by her hope.

 _You think I don't wanna run to you_?

It’s not that easy. It’s not what she thinks it is. It’s like them. The men of her past. Except this time she isn’t fooled. Just forced.

 _But there are mountains_ ,

Their path to a better life is no longer visible. 

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_.

Their door to lasting happiness is closed. And chained. And locked.

_I know you're wondering why because we're able to be_

_Just you and me within these walls_.

This is the closest they can get. Little meetings like this. Just the two of them. Even if it’s not. Even if they’re just passing by. There’s a tiny bit of joy.

_But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see_

_That it was hopeless after all_.

_No one can rewrite the stars_.

The king isn’t even the only one who forces her. There’s another one. Thomas. Thomas who fools her in a different way. Thomas who fools and fakes their friendship. That’s all she wanted from him. Because her heart belongs to someone else.

_How can you say you'll be mine?_

When Catherine finds this out, she’s so close to offing him. So close. But she resists because that would get her arrested.

 _Everything keeps us apart_. 

The rules. The people. The kingdom. The  bars . The bars that hold one of two people. The bars that signify that Catherine should not be here. That Catherine should not associate with this person. But she is.

Because this might be the last time she can get this close. The last time she can hold her hand. The last time she can whisper loving words into her ear.

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_.

Katherine tries to tell her to go. To leave her here. To forget her and find someone else. Someone who can be with her in public. Someone who can do a better job.

_It's not up to you,_

_It's not up to me,_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_.

They never had a say. They were just clinging to the hope that they had a chance. But that’s never the case. Not in this world. Not in this time.

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

Is there a way? Is there still a chance when one of them is trapped behind bars that have always symbolized a near death?

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_.

That night, Katherine practices. Not for their escape. For her escape. For her escape from this world. For her  forced  escape from this world.

That night, Catherine cannot sleep. She worries. She stares up at the stars that her parents have said hold the best of wishes. And the best of wishes come true. If only her’s is up there.

 _All I want is to fly with you_.

The best of their times were spent before she became queen.

 _All I want is to fall with you_.

This night and the days to follow will be the worst of their times.

 _So just give me all of you_.

All they want to do is hold the other tightly. And never let go.

_It feels impossible._

_It's not impossible._

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it's possible._

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

The only thing that would change their future is a miracle. Neither of them quite believe in miracles, aside from their more Protestant Christianity beliefs.

_Nothing can keep us apart._

_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_.

It would have to be something drastic. Like a second life, reincarnation or something along the sorts.

_It's up to you,_

_And it's up to me._

_No one can say what we get to be_.

Perhaps their chances would be better in that life. Little to no judgement. Their decisions for themselves. 

Of course, they know better than to get their hopes up on something so logically unattainable. They know that now.

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_.

The next day, Catherine’s anxieties get the better of her, and she starts walking towards the cells. Starts to.

When asked about her current intentions, she answers with the truth. That she’s going to say one last goodbye to her friend. The truth for them is always the half truth.

She’s stopped. She’s informed Katherine had just been escorted out of the cell. She’s getting beheaded now.

So she runs. She knows it looks highly improper. She knows her sister is following her. But she doesn’t care. Because it can’t be happening now. It just  can’t .

 _You know I want you_.

Katherine lets the guards guide her to the outside of the tower. Her face is blank. She’s given up. She’s lost all hope.

Now she stands here in front of the tower, just like a cousin of hers did. 

_It's not a secret I try to hide_.

She sees Catherine run out. She sees her sister trying to hold her back. She properly turns her head towards her  true  love.

She mouths her last ‘I love you’ before turning her head back.

 _But I can't have you_.

Katherine didn’t dare pay attention to Catherine’s expression. She can’t handle seeing her in a heartbroken state right before her death.

Right on cue, Katherine places her head on the block. Just like she practiced. Just so she’ll have pleased them.

She hopes no one notices the tears streaming down her face as she closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to see their faces. She never wanted to. She just wanted to be with Catherine.

 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied_.

Then the axe swings.

**Author's Note:**

> @Ren_Nightingale ok ik i said it'd be wholesome, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so u get this now.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed, pls tell me how to make my writing better :)


End file.
